Teardrops on my Guitar
by InsanityQueen
Summary: Laurie and Tsubasa had a long relationship. One day, he texted Laurie that he wants to go on a date with her but she finds out that Tsubasa found someone else special. Laurie goes into depression, sadness and anger. Will Tsubasa forgive? What will happen if he doesn't? Inspired by "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift. Rated T for cursing.


**Hello everyone! I'm here with a new story. A One-Shot really. I hope you enjoyed it cause I think you will. Or maybe not. Now let's get readin'! Disclaimer: Sane Sane doesn't own anything except her OC Laurie.**

* * *

**Last Night**

_Bling! _

_Bling!_

Laurie heard a bleeping noise and it came from her phone. _5:00 AM in the morning. Who could be calling me at this time of night. _Laurie took her phone from her desk.

It was a text from Tsubasa. She blushed a little because Tsubasa was Laurie's crush ever since she and him became friends. Tsubasa had sent her a text message. It said:

**(Tsubasa): Hey, Laurie. I just wanted to ask if I can take you on a date. I really want to spend some time with you more because I care and love you a lot. How about tomorrow at 8:00 at a restaurant? What do you say?**

The Andromeda wielder almost froze when she saw that text. She turned beet red. _A-a-a date? _She thought. They didn't went on a date for a really long time. Laurie was so happy that she typed "yes" in capital letters and sent it to him right away.

Laurie was so happy that she could barely sleep but she managed.

**The Next Morning**

_This is it. Today is my date with my crush, Tsubasa_.

Laurie quickly got dressed in her usual outfit and raced out the door. _I have to tell Gingka, Kenta and Madoka this_. She thought as she sprinted to the B-Pit.

The blader finally reached the B-Pit. She could see her friends talking. She opened the door of Madoka's shop. Everyone turned their heads to her. "Hey Laurie. I've never seen you this happy before. What happened?"Gingka asked his friend. Laurie never been this happy before. She's always been depressed about something every day but today was different. Laurie blushed a little.

"Ooh. I know. It's about Tsubasa, right? I can see you blushing so I can tell" Kenta says while making kissy faces at her.

"Yes. Tsubasa just asked me out!" Laurie exclaimed. The three friends looked at her. "Um, Laurie. Tsubasa-"

"I know, I know. Tsubasa and I will make a great couple. Was that what you're going to say?" Laurie asked the red head. He shook his head. Laurie frowns a bit. "What were you going to say then?" Laurie questioned.

"Well, um" Madoka couldn't find her words.

"We we're not going to tell you anyways. You should get prepared for your date. Don't want to be late" Kenta pushes her out the door. Laurie walked away. _What did my friends want to tell me and why are they hiding it from me?_

**This Evening**

Laurie put on her strapless frilly, purple dress on. She straightened her hair and put a flower on it. She put on her white high heels and grabbed her purse. She couldn't wait and have the best day ever. Just a silent, romantic date. Just the two of them. She walked to Tsubasa's house and knocked on the door. Tsubasa opened the door and was surprised to see his friend.

"Hello Tsubasa. Are you ready for our date?" Laurie asked him with a smile on her face. Tsubasa didn't say anything. Instead, he just looked at her in awe.

"Hi Laurie. Why are you dressed like that?" he asked her. Laurie frowned. "Remember? You texted me that you wanted to have a date?" Laurie reminded him. Tsubasa made a confused face.

"Date? I never texted you asking if you wanted to have a date with me" Tsubasa said.

Laurie took out her white IPhone 5. She gave him her phone. There in the screen is the message that "Tsubasa" gave her. Tsubasa looked at it funny. "I never sent you that message" he argues back. "If you didn't, then who did" Laurie asked.

Just then a voice was calling for Tsubasa. "Tsubasa! Are you ready to go now?"

It was a female voice. A girl in a black dress with blonde hair walked to Tsuabasa. Laurie was confused. "Who's she. Is she a friend of yours?" The Andromeda blader asked. The blonde haired girl smiled at Laurie.

"This is Avril. She's my girlfriend" Tsubasa introduced her to Laurie. Laurie's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. _Girlfriend. I thought I was his girlfriend. Why did Tsubasa do this to me. _I was about to cry but I held back my tears. "Well, you two can go and have a good time" she mutters.

"I'm going to get the car keys. Just wait for me" Tsubasa tells Avril as he ran upstairs. Laurie grabs Avril by the collar. "I'm his girlfriend. Not you!" Laurie yells at her. "Chill with the attitude. I think he found someone he likes more. Why would he fall for a messed up dork like you" she says while smirking. The Andromeda blader glares at her. "F**k you" she shout as she ran back home while tears were running down her face. Tsubasa came back. "What's gotten into to her?" Tsubasa asked.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go" Avril said. Avril grabbed Tsubasa and dragged him to the car.

* * *

**At Laurie's House**

Laurie was sitting on her bed crying and tears were dripping on to the floor. Crying actually made her feel better. "Avril, that son of a b***h" she swore quietly. Laurie could hear music from downstairs.

It was her favorite song, "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift. That song made her cry even more but made her feel a little better in the inside. She looked at the picture frames on the walls. Most of them are the pictures with her Tsubasa. Together. She took the pictures and threw them on the floor. The glass was shattered to pieces.

Laurie took the photo album which holds all the photos she and Tsubasa took and went to the kitchen. She used a lighter and lit the photo album on fire. She took every single item that Tsubasa gave and every photo that they both took She broke all the items and burned all the photos. After that she sat against a wall crying and sobbing. She hugged her knees and said: "Tsubasa, I will never forgive you"

"Teardrops on my Guitar" was still playing but she didn't turn it off. She remembered all the happy moments they had together. They went to the park for a walk, kissed in the sunset and danced together at the party after Nemesis's defeat.

**The Next Morning**

Laurie was walking on the sidewalk beside a small hill. This was where she and Tsubasa had their first kiss. She still couldn't forget what happened yesterday. Tsubasa just dumped her without a reason. Every single time she texts Tsubasa saying that he and she are already in a relationship, she will get a reply of: "Sorry, found someone else special". "Hi Laurie" a voice called out to her. Laurie turned her head to the right and found Nile sitting there on the fence that separates her from the hill.

"Hi Nile. What's up?" she greeted the Egyptian boy. "I've never seen you this sad in my life. What's wrong?" he asked his friend. Laurie didn't want to tell him about Tsubasa. She didn't want Nile to beat the crap out of Tsubasa for breaking up with her.

"It's nothing. Really" Laurie lied. "Are you sure?" Nile suspects that something is wrong. _Damn it He's on to me. _"It's nothing" she tells him again.

"Is it about Tsubasa. Did you have a fight with him again?' Nile asked her. "No. It's something else" she says. Laurie was starting to cry again.

"You're crying. Tell me what's wrong" he asked her again. Laurie sighed. "Tsubasa broke up with me yesterday. HE found someone else special" she answers him. Nile's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Why would he do something like that? I thought he loved you?" Nile was shocked.

"He doesn't anymore. He just dumped me for no reason" she tells him again. Just talking about it made her cry even more. She sat on the ground and tears were streaming down her face. Nile didn't want to see her like this so he sat beside her ad tried to comfort her. He put his arm around her. Laurie laid her head on his shoulder.

"Please don't cry. Everything's going to be alright. Tsubasa will apologize" Nile says. Laurie looked up at him. "No he won't. Don't you see? Since he found someone else, I don't think he will remember me as his girlfriend" Laurie tells her friend.

"He will. I promise" he says.

"Are you sure" Laurie asked him. Nile nodded. She started to blush a bit.

"Ever since we met. I kind of started to like you. A lot" Nile tells her while blushing. Laurie blushed too.

"I kinda like you too. Since we first met" she tells him. They both smile and blush at each other.

"Really" Nile asked her.

"Really" Laurie answers him.

"You're going to be my new boyfriend, right" I ask the Egyptian. He looks at me funny.

"Boyfriend. We didn't even go on any dates yet. Why would we have a relationship this fast? How about we get to know each other a little more and go on a few dates. Then we will have a relationship" Nile suggested.

"Okay. That's fine with me" Laurie say.

* * *

***sniff* I kinda want to cry myself. I still can't believe Tsubasa did that to her. If you didn't know, Nile and Laurie were childhood friends so that's why they have a crush on each other. I hope I didn't confuse you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Bye guys. SANE SANE'S COMING TO GET YA! :D**


End file.
